


You Outshine the Morning Sun

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Is Not A Morning Person, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 Idea #468 "Person A and B are both morning people while Person C is a late riser. A and B always make breakfast for C, who always is the last one to get up, but eats everything even if late."</p><p>In which Alex gets to eat breakfast in bed + he and John are really gay + Eliza loves her family but man are her husbands gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Outshine the Morning Sun

Eliza was sleepily mixing the batter for pancakes when John walked in, freshly showered. He made his was to Eliza and kissed her in lieu of speaking. John wrapped his arms around her waist, settling is chin on her shoulder and watched her whisk the mix.

"Alex still asleep?" He inquires before swiping pancake batter from her bowl. She swatted at him as he danced away, grinning and very close to giggling.

"Yes, he crashed last night while you were at the hospital." John shook his head fondly before taking the breakfast preparations from an exhausted looking Eliza.

"Go sit, I'll make breakfast." Eliza left with minor protests and a hip check from John. They chatted idly while John made pancakes and sausage. Eliza cut and washed fruit for the pancakes, knowing Alex loved it. 

Once breakfast was done, he went to check on Alex and shook his head when he saw Alex curled in a tiny ball on the bed, blankets pulled tightly over him. A fond smile slipped onto his face and an idea came to him. Jogging into the kitchen, John grabbed the tray they use for Eliza and quickly loaded food onto the tray. Eliza laughed at the unmentioned suggestion before following with her video camera. John followed with the tray of food, grinning from ear to ear. 

John stepped over to the bed, placing the tray to the side and leaned into Alex, whispering into what he hoped was his ear, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeex."

There was a muffled noise from the comforter lump that was Alex.

"What was that?"

Louder muffles.

"I'm sorry?"

"Fuck you John I hate you and everything you stand for get the fuck away from me why the fuck am I awake fuck GOOOOOOOO." Eliza rolled her eyes.

"But Alex, we brought you food."

"No."

"Aleeex."

"Fuck you."

"Only if you behave." Blanket monster Alex missed the eyebrow waggle but he could imagine it. Slowly John kneeled on the bed, leaning towards the pile of Alex.

"John, no. John! JohnJohnJohnJoHNJOHN!" Alex shrieked and dissolved into giggles as John set about tickling the mass of covers. Alex eventually freed himself, gasping for air like he had been under water. John resumed tickling him, making Alex wriggle around. After Alex gasped that he'd bee a good boy, John let him go, a smug look on his face. Alex let him move away and grab the tray, only to pull John into his small nest after it was settled. Alex looked to Eliza with those eyes and Lord she was helpless. Eliza grinned and joined the cuddle pile.

"Why did you guys wake me up?" Alex said in a rather grumpy tone after Eliza had joined them and they all settled in nicely.

"Eliza was making breakfast and I thought to bring it to you, just to torture you." Alex wanted to be mad but he grinned instead, kissing John, then Eliza. They stayed there a few moments in silence before they all set into eating the breakfast in front of them. They talked about anything and everything, Eliza and John watching Alex with laughing eyes. The love was evident on their face and Alex basked in it (not that he would ever tell them that). 

(They already knew.)

Before long, Eliza's alarm for work went off. She huffed and moved off the bed, setting about getting ready to work. The three continued to talk while Eliza got ready until she disappeared into the bathroom to finish her morning routine.

When she returned, she saw Alex asleep on top of John, the tray set onto the floor. She rolled her eyes and kissed their heads, grabbing the tray on the way out before she was out the door, knowing they would never clean it up without prompting. Before she left, she peeked in one more time. Her face softened at the image of the two guys she loved the most.

_Boys, you got me helpless._

**Author's Note:**

> I might do multiple disjointed chapters with this idea bc i love grumpy morning people (i am one of them)
> 
> !!! im looking for beta readers! message me on one of my blogs if ur interested!!
> 
> as always, follow me on my writing blog @writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or my main blog @ young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com for anything and everything hamiltrash


End file.
